In motorcycles the clutch is almost always a multidisc type (dry or oil-bath), to contain the overall dimensions of engine casings, and consists basically of: a basket, in mesh engagement with the crankshaft output, which firmly drive in rotation a first set of friction rings, placed within the basket itself; a drum, keyed onto a gear shaft (either the primary or the secondary one), arranged coaxially within the basket and said friction rings and provided, in its outer lateral surface, with a toothing, with which a second set of friction rings are engaged, which are interleaved with the rings of said first set; a pressure plate, associated axially to said drum with interposition of spring-loaded members, designed to push the pressure plate itself to compact and press the pack of the rings of said first and second sets, thus locking them to each other by friction; manually operated control means, designed to act on the pressure plate, against the elastic reaction of said spring-loaded members, to move it away from the aforementioned pack of rings and cause the disengagement of the clutch.
A conventional clutch assembly, as described above, in the engaged position, determines an actual rigid connection between the drive motor, the transmission and the driving wheel, the dimensioning being such as to be capable to transmit the maximum torque developed by the engine without slippage.